


NSFW punishments

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil punishes Clint (the kinky kind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW punishments

Clint panted as sweat trickled down his bare back, His hands were tied spread out above him and his legs were bound to the ends of the bed. Leather straps held his wrists, ropes tied him to the bed and a ball gag in his mouth. 

He tried loosening the straps on his hands, until he heard steps. The door opened letting light seep into the dark room and the footsteps getting louder, each step precise. The man stopped in front of Clint and stood at parade rest. 

"Have you learned your lesson, agent?" He asked.

Clint meant to give the man a smirk, but with the gag in its place, he could only glare. He tried once more to loosen the straps on his wrists once more and the man smiled. “tsk, tsk, tsk, You should know better than to try that Clint. I am your handler after all. I know your tricks.” 

Clint grunted. “Ssh, We don’t want to hurt your pretty little mouth now, do we?” Phil said, leaning in and giving Barton a soft kiss on the cheek. “Now, Let’s say you make it out of here alive, I’m not saying you are, but let’s say you do. Do you think you would think twice about doing this again?” 

Phil stepped closer and sat down on the bed next to Clint’s hips and smiled to see that the archer was still erect. “My, my. aren’t we young. I don’t think you’d need this” He tapped on the ring currently on Clint’s cock. “but  _it is_  part of your punishment” Phil nodded to himself. He positioned himself in between Clint’s legs and smiled up at the archer.

Slowly, painfully so, Phil’s hands traveled down Clint’s thighs, then up his sides, across his chest and finally stopped at Clint’s abs. Phil leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the man’s cock. He smiled when he felt the twitch. Phil bit his lip and stuck out his tongue. tracing a vein on the underside of the man’s penis. Clint grunted a few times, his moans and pleads being swallowed by the gag. Phil gave the head a few more kisses and a few more licks, before he took it into his mouth, covering the head thickly, and efficiently. He started bobbing his head, letting the cock go in deeper into his mouth with every thrust until it reached the back of his throat.

He looked up at Clint to see the man had closed his eyes and was trying hard not to shove in deeper. But Clint had amazing self-control, so instead, Phil moaned, knowing that that would make the archer see stars. Clint groaned, long and hard.

Phil released the cock with a pop and smiled when he heard Clint whimper. Then, knelt back and unzipped his pants, slid it down along with his boxers and unceremoniously threw them on the floor. He popped open a few buttons revealing his chest, he ran a hand across it as if to tease Clint and smirked when the man glared up at him. It only took a couple of strokes for Coulson to be fully hard, he got up and searched the bedside drawer for the condoms and the lube he left there and this time, he straddled Clint’s abdomen. Clint’s eyes grew comically wide and Phil let out a chuckle. He leaned down and gave Barton’s chest soft butterfly kisses. 

Phil scooched down, careful not to hurt the archer. As he moved down though, Clint’s head grazed his ass, making the both of them shiver. And yeah, Phil could only take so much teasing. He got to work and put the condom on Clint, then he generously covered him with lube.

Phil knelt atop Clint’s erection and looked to the archer. “Ready?” He asked, the archer nodded once, and Phil pushed Clint inside of him. The sting lasted for a few seconds before his ass relaxed and Phil could move further down. Coulson’s hands were on Clint’s chest, as he panted, finally having fully sheathed Clint’s penis inside of him. “God, you’re big.” he sighed out. “And really hot.” he grinned. 

Phil started moving slowly, but gained speed and length after a few thrusts. Phil moaned, as he tipped his head back, “So good, Clint. I love your cock.” Clint thrusted up just as Phil dropped back down, making the head hit just the right spot for Phil to see nothing but white. “Yes, oh god, yes. There. Clint, harder. I need you, harder.” 

Clint was almost too happy too oblige, timing his thrust so that Phil saw nothing but white everytime he did. 

Phil came with a groan, spreading his seed all over Clint’s chest. And when Clint tipped his head back at the sudden tightness around his own cock. Phil caught his breath and swallowed dryly. He smiled down at Clint before getting up, and removing the ring off of the archer. Clint came with a disgruntled moan, with Phil stroking him through it. 

Phil got rid of the condom and came back with a wet towel, which he threw at Clint’s chest. He then proceeded to untie the archer. Clint rubbed at his wrists, then wiped the semen from his chest.

Phil dropped beside him just as he threw the towel somewhere on the floor. He snuggled the man close and Phil looked up at him. “So did you learn your lesson?” 

"If by lesson you mean I get to have awesome sex as punishment for telling the team how an awesome top you are then yes, I did." Phil hummed. then Clint spoke again. "Instead, I should tell them what a hot bottom you are. Like seriously, they shou- ow!" Phil pinched him playfully.

"Maybe I should just withhold sex, altogether next time." Phil commented. 

"Now, that’s just being mean." 

Phil let out a chuckle and snuggled closer. 

Clint kissed the top of his head, and Phil knew he definitely have to find a better punishment next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/87609928956/i-watched-maleficent-today-and-i-just-got-home)


End file.
